Random Documents on Ben's Computer
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Just went through some old ideas that I forgot about and now have no clue what I was going to do with. They're all going on Ben's computer! And Kevin's drunk. Even better!


****

****

**A/N: not sure what I'm gonna write yet. Kinda wanna write a moment, but I doubt I will. Let's just see what comes to mind…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… whatever I decide to write… BuyMore is from 'Chuck'. Ben's POV apparently...**

* * *

**Random Documents on Ben's Computer**

I was going through my computer. Ideas for stories were saved on every single document I had on this sucky old laptop that was about five years old now, ancient for my standards.

So I had to go through and delete all my crap on it before I could take it to the 'Cash for Clunker Computers' thing they were having at the BuyMore on the other side of town.

"Blue purple yellow duck?" I read off, not sure if I had written that or not. When I opened the document, I found it blank except for the words 'blu pupl yelo duk' in big bolded letters across the top of the page.

"Delete," I breathed, dragging it to the trashcan.

The next one read 'dog Vilgax tree still fall woods'. I laughed. "So if a tree fell on Vilgax's dog in the woods, would Vilgax miss the dog?" And I dragged that one off to the trashcan.

Another was 'save the last slap'. "Delete."

One had the word monkey and I had to open it. I squinted at the screen and read off, "What is the same between a monkey, a chicken and a banana?" I shook my head as Kevin's head popped up off my bed.

I had almost forgot he was over there. He had gotten a pretty bad hangover from the party he had been at the night before and decided to crash at my place because he was afraid his mom would smell the alcohol on him. And my parents were out of town for the day, so what was the harm.

"Whatcha doin', Benjiiii?" he asked, words slurred together. His head hit my pillow again, his eyes still open and focusing on me as drool spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"Deleting crap off my computer."

"Whaz wiff da monkay?"

As I dragged the document to the recycling bin, Kevin squinted at me. "Yuur eyaz alway be gree?"

"Kevin, you are _way_ too drunk," I muttered through gritted teeth. I clicked the next document. It opened up to show a picture of Gwen in a bikini from five years ago and the link to the email I had gotten it from.

And without even saying anything, Kevin's jaw dropped and his eyes were entranced by the picture.

"Such a pervert," I moaned, deleting that image and Kevin let out a moan as it disappeared from the screen. His hands pulled the pillow, my pillow, tighter to his head.

How many drinks he had had, I didn't want to know. I looked at the next document. "Bookface," I read off. "It's like Facebook…"

Kevin pulled a book off of my desk and plastered it to his face. "Bookface," he mumbled through the barely touched pages.

Drunk didn't even describe Kevin. And I was worried he had taken Gwen to that party. Man, if she had been with him when he was _that_ intoxicated… I was actually amazed that he had driven himself to my house and was able to stay in one piece…

The next document I came across was labeled 'spell banaanaas'. Apparently, I hadn't known how to spell bananas. "Delete."

And another was named 'Tangerine Pod'. I opened it to find a picture that I'd drawn on the laptop's paint software of something that looked exactly like the iPhone but with a slightly smaller screen and an orange back instead of silver or black or whatever it was.

"Tennyz a ateest." More drool dribbled from Kevin onto my pillow.

Note to self: lock up drinks at parties where Kevin is involved and wash pillow before I go to bed.

"Duffle bag," I read off. It was the next page. I opened it and it had the schematics of me folding up Chris into a very small ball and shoving him into a duffle bag and shipping him off to China while he managed to eat thirty-seven chocolate bars on the way there without puking his guts out. "Delete…" I said, unsure where I even got that idea.

The next one read 'voodoo dolls bobble head Ben giant lollipop'. I blinked at it, wondering how all these ideas got compiled into the same document in the first place. I dragged that one to the recycling bin without even bothering to look at it. Wow, how five years had changed a guy…

Just look at Kevin.

"What to do, Oreos, forget," I stammered, suddenly afraid to see what else I had on this old piece of crap laptop. I shook my head and dragged that file to the trashcan. This was getting a bit ridiculous. Where had all this stuff come from anyways?

And I opened up another one, something about Sumo Slammers. I read through all that I had written in this one, seeing a plot unfolding as a story before my very eyes. It was actually… decent. Not too horrible for being written five years ago. I kept that one tucked away tightly in a 'Save' folder that I would transfer to my new computer that sat on the desk that I was at while reading through all my old junk.

'Flexible Chris w lots o clapping and egg roll'. I didn't even want to know where that one came from. It followed the rest of the junk into the trashcan.

I looked over to Kevin, worried when he had suddenly fallen silent for the longest time. He was still breathing. That was all I needed to know. I went back to the laptop and the junk I had on it.

Another file read 'Playing cards smelling funny tutoring'. "Delete."

'Achoo I think I'm sick'. That one got dragged to the delete pile.

Eventually, Kevin woke up and began parading around my room demanding coffee, eventually knocking himself out by walking into a wall. I put the laptop down, deciding my files could wait another day. Kevin needed some black coffee to put him out of his misery.

Kevin and booze don't mix.

* * *

********

A/N: wow, how much junk did I have on my sister's iPod Touch? A ton! I compiled all of it into this. And it's all stuff I forgot what I was going to write it with. Oh well. Haha! Just review. Thanks!

**~Sky**


End file.
